


Милая маленькая фантазия

by Schwesterchen, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Мини [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: "Страйк" – кучка психов. И темы разговоров у них соответствующие.





	Милая маленькая фантазия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Little Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881579) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



Обычно люди, будучи под градусом, раскрепощаются и начинают больше болтать. С Броком же все ровно наоборот: притихший и задумчивый, он слушает пьяные разговоры, время от времени хмыкая над особо бредовыми суждениями. Вот сейчас, к примеру, идет оживленная дискуссия о том, какими способами они бы друг друга убили — да, именно такие темы любит «Страйк», шайка психов.  
Когда роль гипотетической жертвы переходит от Борна к нему, Брок подбирается. Чем черт не шутит: в последний раз, когда речь шла об убийствах, Фостера нашли в раздевалке с торчащим из горла карандашом.  
Разумеется, Фостер был тот еще мудак, но тем не менее.  
Вестфаль говорит, что подсыпал бы ему крысиного яда в кофе, и Брок посмеивается: его кофеиновая зависимость не секрет, так что этот способ самый очевидный. Мерсер задается вопросом, точно ли так можно отравить человека, и сколько яда на это потребуется. Добавляет, что лучше уж воспользоваться одним из разработанных «Гидрой» веществ или транквилизаторами Зимнего Солдата.  
— Эй, салага! — окликает она Джека Роллинза, их недавнее пополнение. — Как бы ты убил Брока?  
Брок ерзает, с любопытством оборачиваясь к Роллинзу — тот еще не сказал ни слова, хотя пьют они никак не меньше часа. Новобранец сидит в кресле, в одной руке у него открытая бутылка (почему он ограничивается пивом, в отличие от остальных, предпочитающих что покрепче, для Брока за пределами понимания), в пальцах другой порхает закрытый нож-бабочка.  
Брок вспоминает, как они встретились. Он выудил Роллинза из кучки кандидатов на вакантное место, появившееся после смерти Фостера. И Роллинз взял этот нож на спарринг, до смерти перепугав своего соперника. Уловка — так Брок тогда подумал — впечатляла. В конце концов, никто не говорил, что спарринг обязан быть честным: на миссиях обычно бывало как раз наоборот. И лишь после первой совместной операции Брок заметил, что нож Роллинзу нужен не только для драк. Он готов поклясться, что Роллинз как-то прихватил его с собой в душ. Не то чтобы Брок разглядывал Роллинза в душевой — просто случайно глянул и заметил. Это странно. Брок считает, что Роллинз отлично впишется в команду.  
Пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз останавливается на Броке.  
— Я перерезал бы ему глотку, — говорит Роллинз лениво, но без раздумий.  
Он определенно смотрит на шею Брока, и тот вдруг чувствует себя до странности уязвимым и почти голым. Сейчас на нем футболка да свободные штаны, прикрыть горло от Роллинза нечем. Да и не стал бы Брок прикрываться. Вместо этого он показывает зубы в снисходительном оскале.  
— Он бы даже не заметил, — ровно продолжает Роллинз.  
Нож в пальцах раскрывается, и Брок невольно сглатывает, ухмылка сходит на нет. Пытаясь спрятать беспокойство, он прихлебывает свой коктейль.  
— Он свалился бы мертвым к моим ногам, и никто из вас и шагу не успел бы сделать.  
Взгляд Роллинза движется от горла Брока к глазам. Широко улыбнувшись, он прикладывает острие ножа к нижней губе. Брок смотрит, как кончик языка нежно трогает лезвие, и по коже бегут мурашки.  
— Ого, — прерывает Борн всеобщее изумленное молчание. Судя по тону и закаченным глазам, сказанное его не впечатлило. — Какие у тебя милые фантазии. Долго сочинял?  
Роллинз, довольно взирающий на Брока, смотрит на Борна.  
— Не особо, — легко отзывается он, улыбаясь еще шире.  
— И никто не подумал о доброй старой пуле в лоб? — продолжает Борн. — Лично я бы так и сделал.  
Брок снова отпивает — терпкий вкус мартини с джином успокаивает, сглаживая напряжение.  
— Как обезличенно, — он притворяется уязвленным. — А я-то думал, что тебе нравлюсь.  
Борн пожимает плечами.  
Разговор течет дальше: теперь «Страйк» рассуждает, кого бы они съели в первую очередь, если бы оказались в Сибири без припасов и средств связи. Роллинз замечает, что человеческое мясо жесткое, и он ограничился бы снегом. Когда Вестфаль с подозрением осведомляется, откуда ему это известно, Борн фыркает, что парень просто выделывается. Брок решает съесть Мерсер, потому что ее мясо по сравнению с другими уж точно самое нежное. Мерсер за это приносит ему целый поднос «Бешеных Псов».  
Должно быть, именно коктейли виной тому, что неопределенное время спустя Брок оказывается вне стен пляжного домика Мерсер — он лежит на песке, а где-то рядом шумит море. Вокруг никого — только он и темное звездное небо. С удовлетворенным вздохом Брок закрывает глаза, размякший, умиротворенный и здорово пьяный.  
Вся умиротворенность улетучивается, когда на грудь наваливается неожиданная тяжесть, чьи-то локти упираются в бицепсы, а ноги придавливают бедра. Брок вскидывается, пытаясь сбросить мужчину — прижавшее его мускулистое твердое тело определенно мужское — а потом что-то острое и холодное касается шеи, и Брок замирает.  
— Говорил же, — шепот щекочет ухо, щеку обдает горячим алкогольным духом. — Ты бы даже не заметил.  
— Роллинз, — выпаливает Брок, чувствуя, как лезвие проклятого ножа впивается в горло. Одно движение — и ему крышка. — Какого черта ты творишь?  
— А на что похоже? — голос Роллинза низкий и… есть в нем что-то, для чего Брок затрудняется подобрать слово, но это что-то заставляет спину покрыться мурашками и холодным потом.  
— Будто ты свихнулся.  
Тело Роллинза вздрагивает напротив его колотящегося сердца, давление на горло ослабевает. Брок чувствует в груди Роллинза вибрацию и понимает, что тот смеется.  
— Видел бы ты свою рожу!  
Роллинз смотрит сверху вниз поблескивающими от удовольствия глазами, криво улыбается. На Брока волной обрушивается облегчение, но тут шею пронзает боль, и Брок снова напрягается.  
— Упс, — бормочет Роллинз. — Извиняй, командир.  
По коже течет горячее. Брок трогает пальцами — на шее слева маленький порез, там, куда Роллинз все еще прижимает нож. Ранка совсем мелкая и сто процентов не смертельная. Брок вообще удивлен, что она кровоточит, учитывая, что вся кровь еще несколько секунд назад схлынула вниз. И от лежащего на нем Роллинза это определенно не укрывается. Вот черт… Брок не хочет вводить его в заблуждение. Всему виной прилив адреналина, а еще Брок пьян. Его организм всегда выкидывает штуки, когда он пьян.  
Выражение лица Роллинза вдруг меняется: от слегка насмешливого к откровенно хищному. Он смотрит потемневшими глазами, быстро облизывается и прижимается всем телом, выдавливая из груди Брока воздух.  
— Нравится, командир? — хрипит он.  
Не успевает Брок набрать достаточно кислорода, чтобы приказать ему валить нафиг, как по шее проходится горячий влажный язык. Боль от пореза при этом передается прямиком в член, но если Брок и стонет, то разве что от неожиданности. И уж точно не подается навстречу чужому стояку. Быть может, тело и дергается, но это рефлекторно, он просто пьян. Роллинз, издав гулкий звук, вроде рычания, с все нарастающим энтузиазмом зализывает Броку царапину, свободной рукой вцепившись ему в волосы.  
— Какого хера? — выдыхает Брок.  
И, кажется, трется вставшим членом о бедро Роллинза, совсем немного.  
— Тебе нравится мой нож, — горячо шепчет Роллинз. — И я тебе нравлюсь.  
— О да, охренеть как, — бормочет Брок.  
Это совершенно не то, что он хочет сказать, но ему слишком жарко, одежда липнет к взмокшему телу, а голова затуманена выпивкой и похотью.  
Роллинз опирается на локоть, пропуская прохладный воздух к шее Брока, и тот понимает, как разгорячен, кожа буквально пышет жаром.  
— Моему ножу ты тоже нравишься, — Роллинз глядит голодными глазами. Складывает нож и прижимает рукоять к губам Брока. — Покажи, как ты его любишь.  
Брок приоткрывает рот, позволяя металлу скользнуть внутрь. Рукоять на языке тяжелая, теплая от ладони Роллинза. Брок чувствует вкус его пота. Происходящее, на удивление, заводит: работая языком, Брок приподнимает идущую кругом голову, пропуская рукоять все глубже, пока к губам не прижимаются сухие пальцы. Роллинз со стоном закусывает нижнюю губу. Тянет нож к себе, потом толкает обратно — рукоять легко скользит по языку. Брок зажмуривает глаза. Тот факт, что Роллинз трахает его в рот рукоятью того самого ножа, с которым моется, для Брока очевиднее того, как он сам толкается Роллинзу в бедро и сдавленно, отрывисто стонет. Брок пытается за что-нибудь схватиться, но вокруг только песок, он сыплется сквозь пальцы, липнет к мокрым от пота ладоням и предплечьям.  
Вдруг бедро Роллинза исчезает, и Брок, издав протестующий звук, тянется за ним. Роллинз шикает, шепчет что-то успокаивающим тоном, вроде бы по-английски, но Брок уже мало что соображает. На месте бедра возникает рука, мнет ноющий член сквозь тонкую ткань штанов. Брок ловит Роллинза за запястье, сжимает, принуждая двигать рукой быстрее. Он толкается в нее, с трудом дыша через рот, по-прежнему заполненный теплым металлом, затем зубы Роллинза вдруг смыкаются у Брока на горле, от неожиданной боли он содрогается всем телом, и… и…  
Когда Брок открывает глаза, он один, лежит, постепенно остывая, на песке, сердце частит, в штанах мокро, липко и холодно. Моргнув пару раз, Брок пытается привести мысли в порядок. Это что сейчас было? Весьма дурацкий и весьма неуместный мокрый сон с участием подчиненного?  
Потянувшись к шее, Брок нащупывает маленький порез, боль от которого пробивает затуманившую мозги дымку.  
Потом он тупо глядит в звездное небо, а рядом, едва слышно из-за звона в ушах, шумит море.


End file.
